Secretos descubiertos
by Yenene-kun
Summary: Tanjiro quiere pedirle gracias a Giyuu por haberle defendido, sin embargo se encuentra con una escena algo... peculiar...


Gracias a su olfato Tanjiro se ha podido percatar de varias cosas, por decirlo así, ocultas. Y no lo quiso creer o le costaba debido a su apariencia, forma de ser y el montón de fragancias que tenía encima para ocultar su verdadero aroma.

Y es que al igual que el Patrón, Giyuu era un omega poderoso, dispuesto a ayudar e intentar traer calma. Este se mantuvo lejano de los otros, pero apenas la presencia de Sanemi se hizo presente, se puso en guardia y con sus ojos seguía sus movimientos. Solo le grito cuando empezó con su escándalo.

Y así como llego, así como se fue el caos. Después de ser llevado a la Finca Mariposa, Tanjiro decidió buscar a Tomioka para hablar con él – darle las gracias y de paso comentar sobre su estado como omega – decidido emprendió camino, aunque estuviera un poco adolorido, no le costó mucho encontrarlo.

Cuando divisó al Pilar de Agua se quiso acercar, apunto de gritarle una voz hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Por qué los proteges? – un gruñido salió después

Tanjiro se escondió detrás de un arbusto. Era Shinazugawa discutiendo con Giyuu, se veía molesto.

-Tuve mis razones – contestó Giyuu desinteresado

\- ¡Tus razones de qué! – Shinazugawa lo señalo con su dedo – ¡SOMOS cazadores de demonios, matamos demonios, los exterminados, nuestro código es terminar con todos ellos SIN piedad y eso implica haberlo hecho con la cosa del mocoso ese!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño – Ya lo sé, estaba por matarla porque pensé que se iba comer a Kamado pero al ver como lo defendía... - su aflojó un poco su ceño

\- ¿Defendía? – dijo entre risas

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero cuando lo golpee, ella saltó a atacarme y luego se puso frente a él. Me fue difícil seguir - su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho

El omega menor escuchaba con atención el asunto, ¿Lo estaba defendiendo?¿A él y su hermana?contuvo en sus mejillas un grito de alegría y llanto.

-Sanemi – con ambas manos tomaron la derecha del albino – por favor, no les hagas daño, son buenos niños - le miro con ojos suplicantes

Quería llorar, en serio, quería llorar. Tomioka era la persona más dulce entre los pilares - claro, Shinobu está en primer lugar -

-Además, está será tu prueba para ver si puede tener tus hijos o no – tuvo devuelta su expresión habitual

Se atragantó con su saliva. ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?

-Oi... - el albino lo miro fulminante

-Te dije que te acepto como alfa pero no te daré hijos si no sabes controlarte, Shinazugawa -san - ladeó su cabeza mirándolo desafiante

No había otra opción, así que tuvo que aceptarlo de mala manera. Para cerrar su trato, alzo su mano izquierda, la derecha ya sujetaba la otra del omega, tomo la restante, las llevo a sus labios y dio un pequeño beso en los dedos.

-Creo que no tendré de otra – sonrió

-Gracias Sanemi, sabía que lo entenderías – Giyuu le regalo una sonrisa, una de las pocas que daba

Soltó las manos, condujo las suyas a la cadera ajena y lo atrajo a él de forma un poco brusca, juguetón vacilo cerca de sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Si eso es necesario para que seas mi omega, con mucho gusto – beso cerca de sus labios provocando una risa del contrario

-Seré un omega consentido, por lo visto – el pelinegro le siguió el juego, está vez ladeó su cabeza pegando sus narices

-Por el momento. Cuanto tengas a mis cachorros habrá un cambio de puestos – Sanemi besó su mejilla derecha

-Me pregunto cuánto aguantara mi vientre - eso fue una broma y una respuesta seria

-Eso lo sabremos cuando nos casemos – porque si, Shinazugawa era un bruto pero también un romántico

Tanjiro decidió irse cuando noto que esos dos comenzaban a volverse melosos y tocarse en lugares nada educados. Así como llegó, así como se fue de manera silenciosa hasta su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente, no indagó mucho, les deseo lo mejor para los dos y se propuso a dormir.

Peeeero cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos la puerta se abrió durísimo, el responsable fue Rengoku, caminó hasta su cama para después tirarse encima del pequeño omega sin razón alguna. Lo que paso luego se considera un delito.

Al día siguiente el alfa rubio fue reprendido por la mayoría de los pilares, Shinobu lo amenazó con cortarle el pene si volvía hacerlo, Tengen le aconsejo esperarse – que él también lo está haciendo – a que el chico cumpliera la mayoría de edad, Sanemi le dijo que no sea tan cerdo y Tomioka le pegaba con el periódico sin parar, al parecer fue el más afectado puesto que andaba en bata y no se dio cuenta que la parte superior estaba abierta mostrando su cuello y pecho lleno de mordidas y chupetones. Mientras le gritaba a Kyojuro los demás pilares se dieron cuenta de su relación con el peliblanco.

-Pajarraco chismoso – le dijo Tanjiro enojado a su cuervo, este le contestó con un "¡KAAAAAH!"


End file.
